When Luffy Feels Hurt
by Rob-cb
Summary: A week ago Nami and Luffy had shared a romantic moment together. Both had thoroughly enjoyed it and somehow wound up on Nami's bed next to each other. What will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic blablabla

I was bored, and I luv LuNa and since there is not enough LuNa and way too much yaoi on this :more than 0 (coz i'm a guy and i'm straight). Anyway I was bored at school today and I wrote some shit in my notebook and I ended up writing it at home.

So.... tell me what ya think.

Rated M for impending smut (probably)

When Luffy Feels Hurt

Chap.1

Rays of bright sunlight shone boldly through the windows of Nami's room while the orange haired beauty lay on her side on her bed thinking. She was thinking about the events that took place one week ago:

-Flashback-

Nami stood up from her latest session of map making, her hand was beginning to feel a bit sore from all the drawing, nevertheless she felt quite content with the amount of work she had gotten done.

_._._._._

The rubber captain was glaring angrily at the ships cook, who was forcing him to go ask his precious Nami-swan if she was hungry. "Just go do it shithead!"the cook spat at the pouting captain of the ship. After about 10 seconds he added: "Or you'll go without dinner tonight". Luffy didn't know how fast to get to Nami and he took of running, Sanji said smiling to himself : "it always works." before going back into the kitchen.

Luffy was running towards Nami's door at lightning speed, already excited at the prospect of certain food if she said yes. He wasn't really paying attention to the door when it happened.

He was about to burst through the door his mouth already half opened to ask her about lunch. And at that particular moment Nami decided to open her door to yell at the crew.

Time slowed down.

Mouths collided, crushing against one another as the captain and his navigator collided. They flew back into Nami's room as they fell to the ground, Luffy on top of her as their lips remained connected. It took a few moments for Nami to realize what was going on.

_._._._._

She felt amazing, it felt like the world around them had suddenly stopped moving and she had become the center of the universe. She just lay still, completely relaxed as she allowed the wonderful feeling to completely engulf her, igniting a fire deep inside her that she never knew she had. After about 30 seconds in bliss she started to process it, thinking what might be making her feel so good, determined to experience this again. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Luffy's confused eyes

The captain had never felt this good before, but when he opened his eyes he was confused what was happening. Luffy had absolutely no idea about sex or kisses, or romance for that matter. But when she opened her eyes he suddenly realized that she'd probably be very, very angry with him about this. Startled he jumped off her, wide-eyed while uttering: "Sorry Nami! Gomenasai! But he wasn't beaten to an inch from death by the girl. Instead she slowly stood up, hooded eyes as she walked towards her captain slowly. As she reached him he prepared himself for the final deathblow, praying that he would survive. But instead of killing her captain as one would expect she brought her hands up to his face, yanking on his hair as she hungrily kissed him, moaning at the feeling of bliss she was experiencing once again.

As he realized that she was apparently not angry for a reason, he began to relax into the kiss, pulling her closer as she raked her hands through his hair, clearly in ecstasy.

Hungrily she sucked on his lips, trying to trigger a reaction from her captain. Luffy's notorious instincts kicked in, and he responded by sucking on her lips and caressing her tongue with his.

After ten minutes of heavy kissing the two broke for air, feeling incredibly satisfied, somehow they had ended up on her bed. Shortly after, she had come back to her senses and she blushed as she realized what they just did. Suddenly she stood up and left the room. Leaving Luffy there, feeling awfully hurt for some reason

-End of Flashback-

After some heavy blushing in memory she looked sad. She was confused, she realized that she loved Luffy, even needed him. But for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, or to think about his feelings. She hadn't even spoken to him since, thinking he was avoiding her, she felt a little angry with him, then she realized that she was unconsciously avoiding him instead. She looked even more confused.

Luffy chose this moment of course to talk to Nami about what had happened back then, and why she had been avoiding him for the entire week, he wasn't stupid, he realized that he had feelings for her almost immediately after she left the room. But as Luffy was, he had no idea what to do now.

The door to her room opened and Luffy came in. "Hey..." he said to her, not sure what to say right then. She jumped from being startled, but as he began talking about last week, suddenly, for some reason all her confusion turned into anger. She suddenly started to yell at him and insult his stupidity, she didn't even know why she did.

Luffy stood there dumbfounded and after about three minutes of yelling and insults, he ignored her and left the room feeling hurt, leaving a very confused navigator behind.

Hours later at the dinner table, Sanji called for everyone to get their asses over here, and swooned over her and Robin. But Luffy never came. That night Usopp, Chopper were drunk and dancing while having a lot of fun. Everybody must have heard that from the volume of their little song.. but Luffy never even came to join them. Everyone found it strange but just shrugged it off as one of his whimsical decisions. Nami however became a little worried, fearing he had done something dangerous, like fall overboard and die or something similar. When the crew went to bed that night Luffy never appeared in the men's room. Getting worried, had a meeting at breakfast the next morning.

Zoro: "Oye guys, has anyone seen Luffy yesterday?"

Usopp: "Last I saw him was yesterday, an hour after breakfast, he was sitting on the rams head, apparently in thought as he kinda ignored me."

Nami's eyes widened :"that's just after he came to see me!" she thought, now really getting worried about the rubber boy she loved, deeply regretting her actions towards him.

Chopper:"i saw him around 10 minutes after that, roaming aimlessly around the ship, haven't seen him since thought" the little reindeer said with watery eyes."

Zoro:" So he's been missing since one hour and 10 minutes after breakfast yesterday"

Afterwards they started a search for their idiotic captain, hoping he hadn't done something stupid again.

_._._._._

Luffy sat in the dark, hiding out in a perfect place, they would never find him here, he didn't want to see anyone right now. Normally, their insults to his smarts, his appetite, his behavior and his actions didn't mean anything to him. It was like throwing pebbles at a skyscraper. It had absolutely no effect. But it was different this time wasn't it? He now loved Nami, and realized he always had, he was fascinated by the way her hair looks, by her captivating smile and her soft skin, by her knowledge of almost everything, her sensual body and the bravery that she had. When he realized this her opinion became a thousand times more important. And when she threw huge amounts of insults at him, the effect was like missiles hitting the large building that was Luffy's confidence and ego. Until finally it broke down an the entire building collapsed.

_._._._._

They searched for hours but didn't find a trace of him. Extremely worried about their captain, they posted guard at the fridge, he had to eat eventually right?

Zoro was first, he especially stayed awake the entire time because this was serious, after that Usopp relieved him, nothing, Sanji, nothing, Chopper, nothing.

The next morning they all ate in silence, no one was in the mood to talk. All being worried enough to occupy their minds fully.

But none of them felt near as bad as she did, she felt that this was all her fault, that he went missing because she insulted the man she loved without the slightest hint of a reason to do so, and it was tearing her up inside. She had even cried at night, in the morning her pillow was wet with her tears that flowed even when she finally was asleep. She felt like crap, she wanted so much to have him here right now, to be able to look at that beautiful smile of his, to see his gleeful face. Memories of previous week flowed back into her mind, this time however she didn't blush. She longed for him, She needed him.

"He couldn't be dead, right?" Robin asked looking extremely worried, and sad at the thought of her hero having left the earth. She was taking this really hard, she hadn't slept for two days, and couldn't think about anything else than her worry for the man who gave her a place in this world.

Nami softly gasped, realizing what she had heard.

He was dead.

Never again would she see his smile.

Never again would he annoy her.

Never again would he look at her with those eyes that made her feel like she was the most important person on earth.

He was dead.

Never again could she kiss his lips.

Never again could she hear his laugh.

Never again would he get excited over an adventure.

And it was all her fault.

Sanji frowned, noticing the state of the objects of his affection. He could see they both were far worse of than the male members of the crew, their hair had lost its shine, their eyes seemed empty , not filled with any joy at life. They were depressed.

Usopp broke the silence with another point of worry :"I don't think he's dead, Yet."

Everyone gasped at his words, looking shocked.

"What the hell do you mean asshole yelled Sanji" Seeing Nami's eyes begin to water and Robin's Head slumping onto the table.

"You know how much he eats five times a day? Well he hasn't eaten at all in two days now." stated Usopp.

Nami's head shot up as she looked wide-eyed at him. Then she suddenly stood up and ran out of the dinner room, the entire crew after her. She went down into the body of the lion ship, while weeping loudly. Not even knowing where she was going she just ran forward, turning corners at random while screaming: "Luffy! Luffy! Where are you? Luffyy!"

And suddenly there he was, sitting behind some crates. When she saw him she felt immensely relieved, knowing he was still alive.

But when she got a better look at him her mood went down as fast as it went up, eyes beginning to water at the sad scene in front of her.

Luffy sat curled up in a corner, red puffy cheeks as he sat in a pool of his own tears, clothes soaked with the salt water, looking extremely pale. His breathing was shallow and uneven as he was still crying even in his heartbroken slumber.

She slammed her hand to her mouth as she saw the sight of an immensely sad, barely alive Luffy before her, and immediately knew that everything was her fault. She loved him, and yet when he came to talk to her about his apparent feelings for her she kept insulting him breaking the heart and spirit of the only man who ever cared for her. Who believed in her even after her betrayal, and had risked his life to save hers countless times. And she didn't even have a reason to do it.

She first told herself that her captain didn't have any feelings from other people's words, that he didn't even care what they said about him. She had been wrong, he cared, and when the woman he loved insulted him with every horrible word. His normally unbreakable spirit broke down, and it was her fault

Her spirit just broke down under the immense pain she felt right now her heart felt like it was being squashed very slowly.

She cried, it started out softly, sobbing as tears flowed down her face, then became louder as she weeped in agony and pain. She was so sorry, sorry for every bad thing she had said to him. She let out a long, loud sorrowful cry as she cried.

When the crew heard her cry they came running, Sanji having told them to stop following her before, dropped his cigarette as he took of at lightning speed to his beloved Nami-swan. When they arrived at the source of the cry, they stood shocked, they hadn't expected THAT had happened.

Was sitting there, crying, with Luffy's head in her lap, his drenched hair soaking her clothes as she looked pained, Luffy still crying in his painful slumber.

_._._._._

One Hour Later

_._._._._

Chopper came out of the infirmary with a frown and a sad look.

"We got to him in time, he was completely dehydrated and his body was running out of nutrients, he was also entirely exhausted. He had been crying for about one and a half day before he felt asleep. I don't know what happened but he appears to have been very sad."

But she knew what was wrong. They wouldn't know though. Not before she had told him of her love for him and apologized to him. All that was left was waiting by his side for him to wake up. They had told her she needed to sleep, but she shrugged them off, she simply stood up right out of her bed when any other person would have instantly fallen asleep. Because she couldn't sleep, not anymore. Not before he had waken up and everything would be all right again, when he would be hers, and she would be his.

After about 8 hours Luffy finally groaned as his fingers twitched he slowly opened his eyes, still crying, as he woke up he remembered again and started to cry more again. He closed his eyes again

then Luffy opened his eyes again as he felt a familiar sensation over his lips. And his eyes widened to an impossible degree as he saw the navigator he loved so much kissing him, her cheeks red from tears, as she looked as if she was using her last strength to make sure she didn't fall asleep. She was so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful, even as her cheeks were stained with red, irritated skin, even as her eyes were befouled by dark rings. She slowly pulled away, ripping him from his train of thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Luffy, it was all my fault! I yelled at you and I insulted you without reason and I could have killed you if I hadn't found you there. I'm sorry, I got angry because I was confused as I just found out that I......i.... I love you Luffy, I need you. Forgive me, be mine Luffy." she was quiet for a while and then spoke softly:"i can understand if you won't forgive me anymore..." and she started sobbing again.

Luffy's mind was racing at a million miles an hour, all the events of the day's flashing through his mind, then he notice her sobs, and he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled her to him. Claiming her lips with his, it was the first time she was sure he loved her back. She hiccuped into his mouth as she whispered, her voice wavering from a mixture of sadness, joy and exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry Luffy, I forgot that you have feelings too. I'll..."

He raised a finger to her lips as to stop her from saying anymore. Suddenly feeling quite weak, his body still without food he leaned back onto the bed, taking her with him. They started kissing again, and with an arm around each other and their lips laying half an inch from one another, they both fell asleep.

It had been enough, Chopper couldn't get this go on any longer, he had to make her sleep, even if it meant having to inject her with Valium, he stormed into the infirmary, preparing a needle when he saw it. He saw Nami cuddling up to Luffy, looking completely happy and relaxed, and Luffy having one arm around her, and the other on the back of her neck like he'd fallen asleep kissing her, looking completely opposite from 5 hours ago, contend and happy.

He blushed and left, locking the infirmary, telling no one

The next day Luffy still had to stay in the infirmary to recover his body from near death. Sanji was about to bring him lunch, he was a bit sad because Nami decided to skip lunch. He opened the door, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth at the sight that greeted him.

Luffy and Nami were on the bed, passionately kissing one another, lips passionately moving against each other. Nami softly moaned as Luffy plunged his tongue into her mouth, liking her lips from the inside while battling against hers. Luffy had his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him, as if trying to crush her, Nami held one arm around his neck, while raking the other through his hair. Momentarily they parted slightly, battling tongues in mid-air before pausing slightly. Nami panted:"I'm so sorry for hurting you Luffy, I really love you." Luffy panted even louder, his body still not entirely recovered: "It's okay, you didn't mean it right?"

"I still can't help but to feel guilty about almost killing you with insults"

"I love you Nami, and I realized I always have, and when I heard you say that I began to feel nauseous, then I was really sad, and I couldn't stop thinking about the insults, and I couldn't stop crying. But it's alright, true love forgives anything.

"Oh Luffy, Yes! Yes!" she purred as he moved his hand through her hair, and his other one under her shirt, running up and down over her smooth backside sending shivers up her spine and sending her into the deep end. She moved her hands over his toned muscles, her arousal growing every second. Slowly she started trying to undress him, wanting to feel more of him.

Then Sanji finally understood why Nami took Luffy's disappearance so badly, it had been three times as bad for her because she, loved him, and it was her fault he was missing.

Sanji stiffened, shivering at the thought of Luffy taking advantage of Nami-swan while in her fragile state of guilt, anger started to boil up directed at his rubber captain, when suddenly.

"No, Nami, not now, luffy whined" Her mood dropping as she stared at him wide-eyed, her sadness flowing back into her , eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears, as the man she loved was rejecting her, telling her to stop, not understanding why, he said he loved her, right?

Then he continued:"Let's keep it at kissing for now, let's not go farther, at least until i've rid you of your guilt. I love you Nami, I don't want to see you regretting anything, even if it means making you sad, I don't want you doing this out of feeling guilty for what you did, I want you to do it only if you love me."

Sanji smiled softly, his anger long forgotten as he left the plate there and walked away, he needed a smoke.

Nami's cheeks reddened to a bright red color. She felt so lucky right now. Even as he was recovering from a broken heart by her hands, he didn't want her to make him feel better by means of sex, because he thought she would do it out of atonement, and regret it later.

"Luffy..." she said affectionately. "I'm so lucky to have you, then at least promise me, when you've recovered. You'll have me, and you'll be mine?"

"Yes Nami, I promise. But only if you still want it then, I won't force you into anything you're not ready , or not willing to do, but I will always love you."

And at that they continued, not knowing that by now the whole crew was peeking inside the room, however not particularly caring about that either.

Well how was it? XD I was bored at school and I started daydreaming, is simply delight in LuNa, and I wrote some shit at school so I decided to give fanfiction a try, there will be a second chapter though, and it WILL be containing smut(if I like what I write, if not, tough shit)

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_._._._._

Chapter 2_._._._._

_._._._._

Thanks so much for all the reviews! XD and all so positive! I really expected getting either none, or bad reviews. So CheRRy PoP LoVe, I'll try to write with more detail thanks for mentioning that. At the time (chap.1 was done in one afternoon) I just really didn't feel like writing miles of conversation, with every time the quotation marks (sigh), and I would've made Sanji mad but I hate it when he does that and I don't think I could do it that comical anyway. Enough chit-chatter, time for chap 2.

please Read&review

The sun had just risen, the cackle of the seagulls gliding next to the ship announcing the beginning of a new day. It's been 4 days since Luffy was put in the infirmary after Nami yelled at him. The crew, minus Luffy were all in the galley, waiting for Sanji to cook breakfast today. Suddenly outside, a loud crash could be heard. Storming outside, looking for the source of the noise.

"Think it's pirates?" asked Sanji, lighting his latest cigarette.

"AAAAAAH! Pirates!" yelled both Usopp and Chopper, both already in hiding behind Zoro.

Zoro glared at the cook for causing them to hide behind him, while trying to get them to release his arm. Nami walked up to Sanji, a stitch on her fist clearly showing her annoyance with the situation, her expression practically burning a hole in his face. Everyone slowly backed away from the navigator in need of a punching bag, leaving a swooning Sanji to take the brunt of her anger.

She slowly rose her hand, before sending the unfortunate cook face first into the deck while yelling:"Don't scare them idiot! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING ITS FREAKING 6AM IN THE MORNING!"

After nearly dying (A/N: which would serve him right possessive pervert that he is! He gives guys a bad name!) for about five minutes, Sanji got up, heart in his eye burning as usual while yelling:"Nami-swan is beautiful when she's giving orders!"

"Idiot"

"NANDATOU!?"

"I said you're an idiot"

And there they go again, starting their latest fight for comical relief while the rest of the crew(still minus Luffy) went to check out the noise.

Their captain, was lying, head first, at the bottom of the stairs muttering:" Itaaaa, I forgot how to walk down the stairs. Sweat drops appearing on their faces as he managed to forget that in just six days.

"...YOSH! SANJI MESHI!"

"All right you lout! Give me a second!"

After breakfast had finally been served, the captain eating in his normal manner, with one change, except of randomly stealing food from everyone, he left Nami's food alone, everyone having an idea why already. After the yelling towards the captain had calmed down (because the food was gone) the little reindeer asked excitedly:" So are you feeling well again Luffy?"

"Yeah!" he answered "Never felt better"he added, looking fleetly at Nami, who was watching him with a smile on her face. She had already figured out that the crew had seen them, and was glad that she didn't have to worry about telling them or not to, cause he certainly wouldn't care.

After they cleaned the table Luffy wanted to sit on the rams head, something he hadn't been able to do for a while, but opted not to, as his balance was still a bit off. So he went to sit in the observation post, as he couldn't fall into sea by accident from there. After about five minutes Nami entered as well seeing Luffy staring out of the window from the couch, his big grin on his face and adventure in his eyes, looking like nothing had changed. Very quietly she walked up to just behind him using her thievish sneaking skills, making sure there was no way he could notice her. After watching him a while, she decided to surprise him. She slowly moved her arms to his sides, keeping them just out of his field of vision, then she suddenly slapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on his cheek. He jumped at being startled, ripped from his train of thoughts as he processed what just happened. His startled expression slowly being replaced by a content little smile as he turned around to see his beautiful navigator smiling down at him.

"Good morning Nami!" he exclaimed cheerfully, looking her over, before adding:"you look even prettier today. Did something good happen?"

"You got better that's what happened"she replied with a smile on her face

"Luffy?"

"What is it Nami?"

"Why did you tell me to stop recently?"

"I told you the reason, right?" He replied, looking confused.

"Un. You did but what was your reasoning behind it?"

"Well, I of course still felt like crap, and when you began to work towards sex, at first I was happy, because it would make me feel better, but then I thought about you and I just couldn't let you do it. You still felt guilty about making me sad, so in your guilt you could try to make me happy like that. But I knew that if it was out of guilt you would certainly regret it later, you only have one first time right? And because I love you, I just couldn't be happy at the thought that you might regret making me happy that day. So I didn't want to, at least not under these circumstances. Sex should happen only out of love. So I chose to feel like crap a little longer, until you've got time to sort out your feelings. So I won't have to see you sad."

She stood dumbfounded, completely amazed of his sense of compassion, choosing her over himself. Even after she declared her love to him. He couldn't be sure it wasn't from the shock of the accident until everything calmed down.

She was abruptly ripped from her train of thoughts as he mumbled something, she didn't hear it because she was thinking about stuff.

"What is it?"

"I'm still tired though."he mumbled, yawning

She sat down next to him as she eased his head on her lap, feeling the boy drift off to sleep almost immediately. She looked warmly down at him, relishing in the fact that he felt safe enough with her to sleep, truly laying no blame to her for his recent sadness, still trusting her with his life. Looking at the sleeping form of the boy she loved, she too, suddenly felt like sleeping, though not wanting to leave him, she picked him up, and carried him to her room. Laying him into her bed as she crawled in next to him, laying on her side, facing him. Putting an arm around her, the boy fumbled in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent as he nuzzled into her, his head coming to rest against her breast. Something she would murder any living being for, but she just smiled warmly as she actually rubbed them against him more, cuddling up to him so that he was using her chest as a pillow. She blushed heavily, realizing what she just did. She never had felt the need for love, but know she knew what she had missed. The warm feeling of having the person she loved against her made her feel completely at peace as she too, drifted off to sleep.

_._._._._

8 Hours later_._._._._

_._._._._

The boy twitched in his sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes, fumbling around with his head a bit, he was startled as his incredibly soft pillow, gave of a small moan. He felt with his hands what lay under his head.

So it's round, right, and it soft, and its warm, there is a face attached!? He decided to give up on guessing and just see what it was so lifted his head up, hearing a whimper at the loss of contact, he propped himself up on one hand looking behind him, right at the chest of his sleeping navigator. Blushing, as he realized what he had been sleeping on, he listened intently as the sleeping beauty mumbled in her sleep:" Luffy, I love you, why don't you believe me? You're being mean to me. You won't even let me prove it! Yes I mean it, yes I do. I realized it right after we kissed the first time. Oh Luffy." sighing passionately at the end, Luffy's blush went up even more, as the navigator started to wake up from her pleasant dream, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled lovingly at the blushing boy in her bed.

"Nami..." was all he uttered before he threw his arms around her, pulling her to him as he kissed her deeply, feeling a pleased sigh escape her mouth from the body contact she apparently missed. He sat up and looked her over, almost fainting at the sight that greeted him, her skirt was almost up to her waist, her panties clearly visible, her white shirt being quite moist, bunched up a bit, leaving her belly into view, while the bra she was wearing underneath was visible right trough the shirt. And to top it of she didn't try to cover herself, she just lay there, blushing a bit, while giving him a sleepy erotic stare

"Nami, I don't blame you for anything, and I wanna know. Do you still love me?"

"Of course Luffy. Why would I put you in my bed and allow you to use my chest as a pillow, then kiss you back first thing in the morning, and just lay there while you check me out?. I love you, if anything, even more than before. And any time you'll have me. Ill be yours, as long as you love me too."

"I know Nami, I heard you talk in your sleep, I just wanted to hear it again." He breathed, leaning forward again as he slipped his hands under her shirt, being finally convinced that she actually did love him, and that it would last forever.

She was on fire, completely happy that he was allowing her, no, more than that, he was taking the initiative, roaming his hands over her entire body, as she set to work on undoing his vest. As he slowly roamed his hands over her dynamite body, taking in her every curve on her body, she just couldn't take his vest of. Her hands shaking from the intense pleasure. She was in a dilemma. At this rate they would never get anywhere. But it felt so GOOD! Suddenly he paused briefly while saying, in a warm soft voice:"Calm down, I'm taking it slow because we won't have time to do it before dinner, we only have five to ten minutes left, let's not start anything that we can't finish." She, of course wasn't happy with this revelation, she wanted him, she needed him, as soon as possible

"Luffy?"

"Sleep with me tonight. You have to finish it then, you can't make me wait any longer."

"Only if you still want that tonight, remember? Let's just enjoy it for now"

Luffy decided to do just that as he slided farther on top of her, claiming her lips with this. Resuming the roaming of his hands over her smooth skin, sending shivers down her spine as she sighed contently, eagerly kissing him back as she pulled him closer to him, feeling her arousal growing from the featherlight touch, silently cursing at the time. He caressed her lower lip as she licked at the inside of his mouth, he slipped his tongue past her own as they licked at the insides of the other's mouth. His hands slowly creeping over her body one nearing her ass, one nearing her chest. This was what she wanted, what she had never had before. She was truly happy. When, of course, as if it was scripted, Sanji bellowed from the Galley: "DINNER'S IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Reluctantly they both got up, she considered asking him to skip dinner, but figured he needed the nutrition more than she needed her sex. So She straightened her outfit as she grabbed his hand, walking towards the galley, stopping one last time in front of the door, checking her outfit one more time, before they stepped inside. Luffy immediately jumped towards the table, eyes bugging out at the delicious meal made to celebrate the captain's recovery. Immediately getting kicked back by the cook for not waiting on Robin-swan. After said person had finally arrived, she shot an apologetic smile towards the pouting captain, before taking a seat as well, signaling the boy to begin on his meal.

Within moments the entire galley was in chaos. Luffy stealing everyone's food but Nami's, Usopp yelling for Luffy to calm down for once, Chopper holding stubbornly onto the piece of meat he had managed to get hi s hands on, as Luffy yelled at Sanji to get him more meat, as the cook yelled back at him to let him eat his dinner for once. Suddenly Zoro spoke in a loud voice, momentarily silencing the rumble as they listened to what the swordsman had to say.

"Luffy? Where were you today?"

She blushed slightly, she knew there would be questions if the captain left for the better part of the day, even skipping lunch, silently cursing Zoro, deciding to raise his debt, only able to wait for her captains answer.

"I took a nap with Nami, I think. Why? Did something interesting happen?"

"You think?"

"Yeah I think I fell asleep in the observation room, but I woke up in Nami's room. Very weird, but it was a pleasant surprise, too bad I slept through lunch though."

Sanji bit his cigarette in half when he heard this, but he had to endure. It was all obvious to him, Nami came sit with him, he told her he was tired and fell asleep, she carried him to her room and slept next to him. Nami wanted this, Luffy had neither told her to or asked her to. There was no reason to be angry at Luffy but still. Looking at Nami he saw her smile lovingly at the energetic captain.

Suddenly the entire atmosphere changed as Usopp asked the question that was on all their minds

"What were you so sad about anyway?"

Nami was ripped out of her daydream, suddenly starting to get a little scared. Afraid that the boy would just tell them the truth, that she would be blamed by the crew. Their trust in her would waver when it is most needed.

He knew exactly what she was thinking, but he would never tell them the truth, he knew that his crew would certainly not be happy with the revelation that it was all the navigator's fault. He wouldn't tell them that, he didn't blame her, he didn't want anyone else to blame her, he didn't want her to blame herself, so he answered simply:

"Secret"

Everyone rose a brow at the reaction of their captain, wondering why he would keep anything a secret from them, something he has never done before.

"Why?" They all asked, confused once again at the actions of the rubber captain.

"Just because"

And she was relieved, that she wouldn't be blamed by them for something she had trouble forgiving herself for

Aight that was chap.2 I'm really sorry for not writing smut but I decided to wait until chapter 3 to make it seem less forced, also I'm sorry for the slow update but that's because I'm almost done with the first smut containing chapter of my second fanfic which will be LuffyxRobin


	3. Chapter 3

When Luffy Feels Hurt. Chapter 3

–--------–--------

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I never thought I'd actually be good at this. I was just bored after all.

I'm sorry for not updating for a week but I was sick. I couldn't stand up without panting for like five minutes, so R&R! XD

I tried to detail it a bit, not wanting to JUST write smut and say bye so Enjoy!

–--------

It was night. The water reflecting the bright light of the moon, like a white path leading to the horizon. The captain once again sat in the observation room, smiling softly as he stared out to sea. He had volunteered to have night watch, after all, the rest of the crew had to fill in for him during his absence. He hummed a random song, the melody changing drastically every 10 seconds as he thought of a better melody. He was pleased because he relearned stair climbing in only half a day. He wasn't thinking about anything specifically, instead he was looking at his entire life. Contemplating his happy existence, because he had everything. He was insanely strong, had a strong will, a grand dream, a group of loyal friends, freedom, and Nami. As he thought about Nami he deviated from the subject, effectively disrupting his contemplating moment as he began to think about her alone. The smile on his face becoming warmer as the nice memories flowed through his head. He was waiting. Wondering to himself whether she would come to him tonight and ask him again, or if she would decide against it. Remembering the nap they had today he figured she would come to him tonight. He wouldn't go to her though. Because she had to decide if she was willing.

He heard the door of the men's quarters open and close, Sanji coming outside for a smoke, leaning against the wall as he looked at the stars. Blowing out puffs of smoke followed by the occasional ring of smoke. After a while Sanji came into the observation room to talk to his captain. After a minute of silence, Sanji obviously gathering up his thoughts about the current situation, he cleared his throat, causing the rubber boy to turn his head to him, before speaking:"Luffy, are you and Nami-san together now?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Luffy thought for a moment. Sanji forgave Nami for everything, so it's probably alright but... Finally he decided to answer and said:" Alright, but tell no one, not even Nami. And blame her for nothing, alright?"

Sanji smiled to himself, putting out his cigarette before answering:"Of course."

"Alright, one week before I went missing something happened between Nami and me. You told me to go ask her if she was hungry so I ran really fast to her room. As I approached the door I jumped over the stairs. At that moment Nami opened the door and I crashed into her, mouth to mouth. It felt really good so I took me about ten seconds to realize what had happened. When I opened my eyes and saw Nami I was confused. And when she opened her eyes I was sure she was going to murder me so I backed away and apologized. She didn't kill me however, she approached me and started kissing me, I kissed back after I realized that I was going to survive and after a while we ended up on her bed. When she realized what had happened she quickly left the room. A week later I had already realized I loved her so I went to her room to talk. But she began yelling at me and insulting me. Well I got really hurt and I went away somewhere. When I woke up again she kissed me and told me she loved me, and you probably know the rest."

It became silent again as Sanji contemplated the situation, trying to decide if he should be angry with Luffy. A little shocked as he realized that it was his fault Nami loved Luffy. Finally he stood up sighing and making one last remark before leaving the room again "Alright but if you hurt her... I'll kill you." Sanji looked one more time up to the observation room before entering the mens room, opting to go to sleep as well. The captain looked back to the ocean. His thoughts once again returning to how perfect his life was.

Ten minutes later he heard another door open and close, fleetingly wondering who would be visiting him next as he heard the ladder creak again, signaling the approach of company. He decided no to turn around. As the person might just want to use the bathroom.

He felt himself slowly smile as he felt two arms wrap around him, hair tickling his neck as he felt a warm breath on the back of his head, a slender body pressed up to his back. After she released him he turned around to see Nami in a white shirt with black letters spelling "Angel". It was slightly too big for her, hanging loosely around her frame. She smiled slightly at his amazed expression

He would never get used to how good she looked in everything. She could wear absolutely everything. This was so simple, and while it looked so good on her it still looked innocent. Something he was not used to at all. He had seen clothes that looked good on women. But besides the woman on his ship, they always had clothes on that would easily be seen as slutty.

Snapping out of his slight daze he flashed his toothy grin before exclaiming:"Hey Nami!"

She loved that grin, it was always a sign that everything was alright and it made her warm inside. Blushing slightly at his words her smile turned warm, before her face flushed as she stuttered a little:" w-Will you... come to my room?"

He frowned slightly before asking "Are you sure?"

"....Yes, I am. I thought about it a little but I realized I loved you before you went missing. So it can't be out of guilt." she explained.

He smiled warmly at her before answering:" Alright then, let's go."

He stood up from the couch and followed her down the ladder to her personal room. Once inside, they looked at each other before Luffy took the initiative.

He walked up to her putting one arm under her shirt as he placed his hand lightly on her back, putting the other hand around her as he claimed her lips with his. She immediately responded, sliding one of her hands through his open vest, onto his toned abs, while the other found its way around his neck. Shortly after he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, she parted her lips to allow him entrance, to which he immediately responded, licking her lips before he thrust his tongue forward into her mouth. Catching a small moan in his mouth as she started to lean into him as she ground her body against his. He pulled her closer as he started to run his hands lightly up and down her back, feeling her melt in his arms, he traced along the inside of her cheeks with his tongue.

She was in heaven. Time stopped the moment he embraced her, the pleasurable shivers from her back amplifying the pleasure from her mouth, her entire body tingling from the body contact she had been longing for. Her body responded to his actions only through instinct as her mind was too busy thinking that it was finally going to happen. Luffy, for his part, was feeling really good. His mind constantly telling him what he needed to do next as if he had an instruction guide implanted in his brain, his mind telling him that he had wanted this for a long time as her body started to press up against him. Panting loudly they parted. Nami started to take her long shirt off. Wanting to feel his hands directly on her body, as Luffy took of his vest, wanting to be able to feel her body to his.

She pressed up against him, causing him to fall down backwards onto the bed. Crawling over him seductively she lowered herself onto him, kissing him hungrily once again as she raked her hands through his hair. He put his arms around her belly as he slowly roamed his hands over her body. Eliciting stifled moans at the action. Both gasping slightly as their chests touched, then their bellies, and finally their sports touched. They parted as she moaned, while he groaned lightly at the sensation. She ground her core against his quickly hardening bulge. Moaning loudly in ecstasy. He shifted suddenly, wanting to be the one on top as he roamed his hands slowly over her entire body. She quickly unclasped her bra, craving for pleasure. His slow movement driving her crazy as their lips continued to move against each other. She moaned loudly as his hands slowly reached her large orbs. Gasping for air as he started to rub them slowly. He started to kiss her neck. Slowly moving down as he left a trail of kisses along her skin, moving along her collarbone as he moved to her left boob, flicking his tongue against her erect nipple. Eliciting a soft moan from the woman. Raking a hand through his hair, she lay there, a dark spot appearing on her panties, as she withered in the pleasure he was causing her. Luffy, loving the feel of her soft skin. Taking pride in the fact that he was causing her great pleasure, while enjoyed the sensation of her hand moving through his hair. His free hand started to move down, sliding along her belly before reaching sliding along her leg before coming to a stop on her white thigh. Panting loudly, she pulled him up to be able to kiss him as she arched her body into him, pushing her breasts to his chest, smiling against his lips as she caught a gasp in her mouth. Flipping over she came to be on top she started to kiss his neck, trailing down to his muscled chest. Moving her hands over his bulge, hearing groans escape his mouth, she softly tugged on his boxer, the clothing being stopped by the erect member, she slowly eased it of as not to hurt the boy. Eyes widening as his erection came into full view. Biting her bottom lip, feeling her arousal grow. He pulled her up again to claim her lips. A disappointed, impatient sound escaping her lips, not wanting to wait anymore, but he only chuckled into the kiss as he shoved his tongue back into her mouth, catching another moan in his mouth as his now uncovered member pushed against her panties, giving her a slight taste of what's to come. The kiss turned even more passionately as they both roamed their hands over each other's bodies. Desperate to feel more of each other. His hands moving from her tight ass to her shoulders, and from her breasts to her belly. Her hands moving from his chest to his member, only going over it slightly, eliciting a groan from the boy as her other hand raked through his hair. Their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Passionately pushing against each other, and swirling around each other swiftly, exchanging saliva as they expressed their lust and passion towards one another. Finally they parted, both panting heavily, trying to regain their breath as their eyes were locked onto the other, glazed over from the pure want boiling inside them.

"I Love you so much Luffy..." Nami uttered in between her heavy panting as she looked into his eyes, searching for confirmation. Luffy's face broke into a smile momentarily before turning back to his lustful blank expression. He moved closer to her ear and whispered to her:" I know you do, Nami, and I love you too. I probably always did. I just realized it a little late."

"Oh Luffy..." she sighed passionately, a look of relief flashing across her face for a brief moment before smiling warmly.

"You're so beautiful, and your smile is beautiful, you're really nice, and brave, you smell nice. And you're so Sexy" he finished passionately, before going back to his kissing. This time pulling her closer to him than before. His left hand resting firmly on her butt as the other pulled her closer. A thin layer of sweat slowly forming on their bodies from their intense actions of love.

She was happy, after she had to wait so long, she could finally have him, and he would finally have her. They would finally spend the night together. She could finally prove to him that she loved him. To be with him.

Panting softly at their parting, Nami seductively licked her lips before slowly trailing kisses down his body, sliding her hands slowly along his torso. After finally arriving at her destination, she looked at him deviously on more time before softly brushing her tongue against the tip, smiling as she heard a loud groan escape the boy's lips. Flashing a naughty grin she giggled softly, before parting her lips slightly, leaning down on his length, trailing her tongue along the bottom as she took his entire length into his mouth. His eyes rolled back slightly as he groaned loudly. She lifted her head up slightly until he was almost entirely out, then leaning back down on him as she applied suction. Hearing another loud groan while feeling hands resting softly on the back of her head, an obvious encouragement, showing that he liked what she was doing. Slowly she started to build up a rhythm. Trailing her tongue on her way down, then lifting up again, then applying suction before moving up and starting over again. The groans of the boy slowly grew more urgent as he pulled her up again. Flipping once again so that he was on top again. Kissing her lips hungrily before trailing down again, pausing to suck lazily on her breast as he caressed her nipple with his tongue. Taking delight in the loud moans that escaped her lips at his pleasurable actions, before slowly trailing down to her belly again. Trailing his tongue around her naval, as he tugged softly on her panties. Slowly bringing them down her long leg, before throwing them on a pile somewhere in the room. Sitting up slightly before looking her over one more time, catching the pretty blush on her face, before he leaned down again. Softly probing inside her with his tongue. Being a bit startled at the loud reactions from his lover. He circled around the layers of the pink folds. Before coming to the entrance again, probing farther inside. As he quickly moved around inside. Taking pleasure in the loudening of the moans, coming from her mouth. Moving his hands back up to her breasts he started caressing her there too. The dual actions jumbling her thoughts into nothing but incoherent mumbles as the pleasure denied her brain the capability of logical thought. Only willowing in the pleasure, as he continued his ministrations. Finally coming to the erect nub of flesh. He pushed against it with his tongue, hearing her scream out in pleasure as she instinctively put her hands next to her mouth. Finally coming up again, he embraced her one more time. His member rubbing up against her dripping wet core. Moaning, she arched into him, grinding into his lap. Wanting to feel him inside her. Slowly he guided his erection to her folds. Pushing himself in slightly. Stopping as she stiffened. Biting away the tears that stung her eyes as her hymen stretched and ripped, cringing at the sharp pains emanating from her sensitive pain that his length was causing her. Still happy even though it hurt. She was no longer a virgin. As she slowly got used to his length inside her, she urged him to move slowly. Cringing as his length rubbed against the freshly torn flesh. Slowly the pain faded away, being replaced by pleasure. Feeling her body loosening up he decided that he could go a little faster. Picking up a rhythm as he moved inside her tight heat. Deciding to work it deeper, he now moved fully inside of her. Sending her pleasure into a new dimension as she let out a loud moan at the increased pleasure. He once again took her lips as he caught her moans in his mouth, never once relenting his bashing on her core. Working his hands once again on her breasts, the young man groaned in pleasure from her extreme tightness, the heat of her body driving him crazy as he resisted the urge to just ravage her. Moaning loudly at the triple pleasure being inflicted on the young woman. Her body went limp as she just enjoyed the extremely pleasant sensations raging through her body at his touch. Moving a bit faster once again. He pounded her tight sheathe as deep as was physically possible, as he groaned urgently at the extreme pleasure. Her moans growing louder as time passed, nearing her climax, she pulled him to her as she moaned his loudly in ecstasy. Groaning loudly at the tightening of her core he made a few more thrusts before joining her in orgasm. Panting loudly they lay there. Still inside her, they wanted to remain connected for as long as possible. After a few minutes, she whispered softly:"Thank you Luffy, for letting me prove my love to you" before she drifted off to sleep, laying there in his arms. The boy simply smiling softly to himself before whispering:"It was my pleasure, Nami." Drifting off to sleep as well.

So that was it. So do you want me to write more of this, maybe an adventure or something. I'm hesitating because the title wouldn't really apply to it anymore but there might still be a story I can make of it. I'll await your reviews. Was it detailed enough. It may be a bit rushed because I wanted to finish it before going to sleep but hell, no one's perfect.


End file.
